Toilet Roll
by DivergentNephil
Summary: When Angel drinks a lot of juice, she naturally has to go to the washroom. WHat happens when there is no more toilet paper rolls? Two shot!
1. Poor Angel!

**This is just to tide you over until I update Forgetting and Remembering.**

**Pearl: Dragonpurplepearl doesn't own the maximum ride characters, toilet rolls, inconsiderate people and ninja's**

**Toilet roll**

Angel was having a problem. A big one. But to explain it fully, we must go back. Into... THE PAST!

At breakfast, Angel had sat down and waited patiently for Iggy to finish making his pancakes. But he got distracted when Ella came down the stairs in her new pair of short shorts and a neon purple tank top.

He had sensed the colors and immediately went over to touch her shirt to see what shade it was. As he was touching it, the pancakes decided it was all too much and committed suicide by somehow flopping on to the floor, from where it was eaten by total who claimed he only did it because he was so hungry he was going to die.

After the Pancake Catastrophe, Iggy didn't want to make anything else and skipped off into the sunrise with Ella. Max and fang couldn't cook to save their lives, so angel resorted to drinking a jug of orange juice. And apple. And maaaaybe some pop. By that time, she really had to go pee. So she did what any normal person would do and ran like a ninja to the washroom, where she plopped herself on the toilet without a second thought.

It turned out, she should have shifted her gaze a few feet to the left, where the toilet roll usually was. Except it wasn't because the last person that did their business was inconsiderate enough to refill the roll. So there sat angel, trapped on the toilet.

PRESENT.

A brilliant idea struck our little physic. She could speak into someone's mind! And ask for a roll! Angel grinned and was happy to have thought of a way out. It was summer and the bathroom was getting quite warm. She concentrated and thought, _max? Can you please_-

_No speaking in my mind angel! Or controlling it! Or reading it!  
_  
Angel sighed. _I'm not reading it! I just wanted to ask you for a-_

_Angel, get out of my head!  
_  
But- angel couldn't say anything more because Max's inner mind walls shut her out. She groaned in exasperation. Max didn't let her in her mind EVER. Ever since the confessment incident where Angel made her confess her love for fang in great sappy detail. Hey, it couldn't have been helped, they were taking forever to confess their feelings!

Next was Fang. _Fang, could you-_

_Go away! _Was the panicked reply back. He wouldn't let her in either because of another um, situation where angel caught him thinking about Max and whatever a cleavage was. His walls were stronger than Max's and shut her out faster.

_Gazzy? Could you please get me a roll of toilet paper? _She was pleased to have finally got a message through.

_No way! You're sitting on the toilet right? That's disgusting I am not going in there!  
_  
Angel was tempted to control him sine he didn't have any mental walls, but she had promised everyone after the confessment incident that she would never control them. So she just growled in frustration and tried nudge.

_Nudge?_

_Yeah ang?_

_Could you please get me a roll of toilet paper?  
_  
_Sure! Poor you! You have to sit on a toilet for like, half an hour cuz you went in to the bathroom half an hour ago right? Tsk, I could have gone shopping and bought like, 2 pairs f shoes and like, 6 skirts and 9 tops and 3 pairs of shorts and oooh! That reminds me that I have a gift card to-_

_Nudge. Just get the roll._

_K  
_  
Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Angel? The doors locked and I don't think we have a key. Nudge spoke loudly so Angel could hear her through the door.

Angel just stared across the room at the door that was too far to reach across and open. So she just sighed and sat there. And sat. Until she happened to look behind her and noticed a brand new roll on the shelf.


	2. Chapter 2

HAH! You thought this was the new chapter!

Well it's not.

Do you guys want a new chapter of like, what happens next or a chapter of the same story but in someone elses POV? Review to tell me


	3. Fang and the Lost Toilet Roll

**Sooo, this idea isn't entirely original. A Guest reviewed this idea and I thought it was awesome!**

**PLEASE check out my poll if you've read wonders of the internet. Which you should.**

**And as you should know, PLZ REVIEW AT THE END. I looked at the legacy thingamabob and guess what? This has 208 views, but less than like 10% reviewed. I think it's less… so yeah. I'm not begging, but it'd be nice. Thanks to all who reviewed and favourited.**

**P.S. THIS IS LAST CHAPTER. DON'T MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY BY ASKING FOR MORE. No really, I got really guilty.**

**Disclaimer: Don't really own this idea or the characters. I do own Pearl.**

_**Fang Has an Accident**_

No! Not that way! Hi, I'm Fang, your resident emo. I'm not actually emo, but whatever. You want to know what the accident? I spilt some juice during breakfast. Okay maybe the whole jug. And maybe I got so thirsty from cleaning it up; I decided to drink a whole other jug. So naturally, off to the porcelain throne I go. I'll stop talking to you. Breaking a wall or something.

I sat down on the toilet and…did my business. I reached out to get a roll when lo and behold, someone had taken the roll! I was fuming when I heard a little giggle. Angel!

"Angel! Give me that roll."

"No. Don't bother yelling for Max, she's here too, she's helping me."

I was confused. "Why are you picking on me?"

"Cuz you didn't help me get a roll last time!"

"Hey! Max didn't either!" I protested.

"She made up for it by buying Celeste some clothes."

My mouth dropped open, "But Gazzy!"

"He's my own brother! But yeah, I would have done this to Gazzy, except you went to the bathroom first."

I was in a bit of a predicament. "ANGEEL! I'LL BUY CELESTE SOME CLOTHES, JUST LET ME OUT!

"One, Celeste doesn't need anymore clothes and two, you locked the door."

"Actually, I didn't," I said triumphantly.

There was silence than, "ewwwwww! Don't you lock the door! What if someone walked in on you?" Max and Angel were squealing.

"I usually do!" I defended, "I just didn't this time."

Max laughed. "Suuuure Fang."

Angel then said something weird. "You can always get out by looking the other way."

"What is that some kind of prophecy? I told you Percy Jackson was to mature for her!" I yelled at Max.

I could practically _see_ them rolling their eyes at each other.

"You should have paid attention Fangles, she just told you how to get out!"

_Darn it! I forgot what it was! "_Angel? Sweetie? Could you say it again?"

"Never!" Then I heard them walking away. So I sat. And sat. And sat some more.

I had a terrible thought. What if I died on the toilet? That would terrible to write on the gravestone: _Died by toilet. Actually, the toilet didn't do anything; he just withered and died while sitting on it._

In the afternoon, well, I guess it was since I could smell pasta that they were eating for lunch. I heard footsteps up the stairs and then, "Fang?"

"GAZZY! HELP ME!"

"Sorry, Max said I wasn't allowed to, but here." I heard some shuffling and then a granola bar was slid under the door. Across from me, I COULDN"T REACH IT! But I was thankful for the thought, so I thanked him. "Thanks Gazzy. If you don't hear my screams in the morning, it's because I died." I heard him walk away.

A few hours later, I started hallucinating. I was just so hungry. I saw a unicorn gallop out of the shower and starting eating grass out of the bathtub, and then I saw a dragon eating cotton candy in the sink. The worst part was, there was a _girl _on the dragon. And my pants were around my ankles. She screamed bloody murder and I'm surprised no one else heard. She averted her eyes and jumped off the dragon. She was a purple haired girl with a ninja mask on and a leather cat suit thing. She said, I'm here to help you!"

"Can you get me out of here? Or get me another roll?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but, oh this is bothering me" In seconds, a censor bar thing was across my, area. "That's better!" she laughed. "I can't get another roll, but I can make you not hungry."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I cried out. Help at last!

"Fang? What are you yelling about?" I heard Nudge from downstairs.

"Nothing, there's just a girl in here!" I yelled back. I heard peels of laughter.

"There you go!" She waved her hands and my starving feeling was gone. "It will only last a few hours, but I'm sure someone will get you out." She smiled.

"Then you don't know the flock." I sighed. She just giggled and then disappeared. Then Fred disappeared which made me sad. Oh, that was the unicorn by the way.

At nightfall, I was starving again. So I tried to swallow my spit. Didn't help, my mouth was dry. Gosh I was really thirsty. Then I remembered, when there's like, no water in your house and your really thirsty, you have to… I looked behind me at the thingy that kept all the clean water in.

As I was drinking the first drop, I happened to gaze up.

"DAMN IT, IT WAS THERE ALL ALONG!"

"No swearing Fang, there are little people here."

**Evil Max! Sayonara!**


End file.
